


V.O.L.T.R.O.N

by sporadicmiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, HIV/AIDS, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicmiki/pseuds/sporadicmiki
Summary: RENT is one of my favorite musicals, and honestly prepared to be in pain just like me and all my friends. :) i'll most likely post the next chapter next week or later today we'll see.





	

_ Draw a line in the sand, and then make a stand! _

_ Use your camera to spar! _

_ Use your guitar! _

_ When they act tough - You call their bluff! _

_ We're not gonna pay, we’re not gonna pay, we’re not gonna pay _

**_Last years rent!_ **

 

“December 24th, 9 pm, eastern standard time. From here on in I shoot without a script. Let’s see what will come of it.” There’s a grin as Keith moves the camera to zoom in on Shiro’s face. “First shot Shiro! Tuning the fender guitar he hasn’t played in a year.”

 

“This won’t tune.” Shiro deadpanned at the camera and Keith snorted.  “ _ So, we hear _ . He’s just coming back from half a year of withdraw.” he said turning the camera toward himself as if he was telling the world a giant secret, only to receive a grunt from Shiro.

 

“Are you talking to me?”

 

“ _ Not at all _ .” Keith spun the camera back to Shiro, a smug smile on his face. “Are you ready? Tell the folks at home what you’re doing, Shiro.” He waved his hand at him as if telling him to go ahead. There’s a small silence before Shiro, sighs.

 

“I’m writing one great song---”

 

**_RING. RING. RING_ ** .

 

“Saved!” Shiro laughed as their focused turned to their phone in the middle of the room, and Keith slowly turned the camera to the answering machine.

 

“ **Speak** .”

 

“Keith? Keith? Are you there? Are you screening your calls? It’s Dad, we wanted to call and say we love you, and we’ll miss you tomorrow. Oh, and Keith we’re sorry to hear Allura dumped you. I say  _ good riddance _ . So, let her be a Lesbian. There’s other fish in the sea, son.”

 

_ Beep _ .

 

Shiro had to hold in his laughs as Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ll just, cut that out later.” He said with a wave of his hand as Shiro just shook his head. “I think it’d be a good idea to leave that in actually.” Shiro’s smirking, and an angry expression forms on Keith’s face, before he shakes his head. He brings the focus of the camera back to Shiro again.

 

“Tell the folks at home, what you’re doing Shiro.”

 

“I’m writing one great---”

 

_ RING. RING. RING _ .

 

The smirk was still on Shiro’s face as he gave Keith a thumbs up.

 

“ **_Speak_ ** .”

 

“Chestnuts roasting--- ”

 

“HUNK!”

 

The boys said in usion, grins forming on their faces as Keith answered the phone. “Hey!” 

 

“Shiro answered the phone?” Hunk asked a soft chuckle leaving him, and Keith’s nose scrunched.

 

“No. It’s me!”

 

“Oh, I’m downstairs. Throw down the keys.”

 

Keith then quickly moved to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, phone left on speaker, inside. “A wild night is now, pre ordained.” He grinned tossing the keys down, before climbing back in.

 

“Actually guys...I might be detained.” A painful grunt left Hunk as the phone line cut.

 

“Detained?” A confused look formed on Keith’s face, as he turned to look at Shiro who just gave him a small shrug, and before he could even go offer to help Hunk---

 

_ RING. RING. RING _ .

 

“What do you mean detained?” Keith asked the confusion still there when a very familiar, much unwanted voice was heard.

“ _ Ho, Ho, Ho _ .”

 

“Pidge.” Keith’s eyes narrowed and Shiro’s hand went to slap his forehead. “ _ Shit _ .”

 

“Dudes, I’m on my way.”

 

“Great.” Keith chuckled, hand moving to rubbed the nape of his neck, as Shiro cursed loudly, his head leaning back on the couch. 

 

“I need the rent.” Pidge said nonchalantly, and Shiro sat up straight on the couch, as Keith shook his head. “What rent?”

 

“This past years rent, which I let slide.”

 

“Let slide? You said we were golden!”

 

Shiro’s on his feet now standing closer to the phone. “When you bought the building! When we we were roommates! Remember? You lived here, too.”

 

A sigh leaves Pidge. “Of course, how could I forget? You, Me, Hunk and Allura.” There was a sense of dread when they said  _ Allura _ . “How is the drama queen?”

 

“She’s preforming tonight.” Keith answered, almost too eagerly.

 

“Are you still her production manager?”

 

“Two days ago I was bumped.”

 

“Are you still dating her?”

 

“She dumped me, last month.” Keith looked a little sad for a moment, before Shiro, came and patted Keith on the shoulder. “She’s in love.” He said, as Keith sent a punch to his shoulder. Pidge’s voice filled with more interest.

 

“She’s got a new man?”

 

“Not---Not exactly.” Keith said with a slump of his shoulders.

 

“What’s his name?”

Keith and Shiro looked at each other before, Keith let out a sigh. “Nyma.” The two said at the same time, and a loud laugh could be heard from Pidge.

 

“Of course! Anyway boys, the rent is due. Or I’m going to have to evict you. See you soon.”

 

_ Click _ .

 

Another sigh left Keith as he put the phone back on the hook. Shiro then sat down, and began trying to tune his guitar again, trying to calm his nerves when suddenly the power blows from the amp. There’s a silence between the two, and Keith drops himself down on the seat across from Shiro. “Any ideas on how we’re going to pay last year's rent?” He asked, slowly before slumping down further in his seat. No response as Shiro strums at his guitar. “Thanks for the words of wisdom, buddy.” Keith said sarcastically as he pushed himself out of his seat and picked up his camera again. “I could probably sell something to Voltron News. Or something.” He mumbled looking down at his camera.

 

_ RING. RING. RING _ .

 

“ _ Pookie _ .” The voice on the other end, made Keith’s skin crawl, and he wasn’t exactly sure if it was in a good or bad way. “Hey, Allura.” He said, and that seemed to slightly get Shiro’s attention. He raised an eyebrow at Keith, who only waved his hand as if to tell him,  _ Don’t say a word or I will fucking cut you _ .

 

“I’m having some trouble with my equipment. Could you help me out?” She asked, her voice soft and pleading.  _ Helpless _ , even. How could Keith say no to that? A deep breath, and he nods, before realizing she can’t see that.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Don’t worry.”

 

“Thank you so much,  _ Pookie _ . Kisses!”

 

_ Click _ .

 

“Pookie?” Shiro asked, holding in a laugh. Keith didn’t even bother to give him a response as he turned his camera back on, when something dawned on him. “What’s taking Hunk so long?” Shiro’s brows scrunched together, and her arms moved behind his head, as he shrugged. 

 

“He said he got caught up with something right?”

 

“Yeah, but---aren’t you worried?”

  
“Nah. Hunk can handle himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> RENT is one of my favorite musicals, and honestly prepared to be in pain just like me and all my friends. :) i'll most likely post the next chapter next week or later today we'll see.


End file.
